


Birthday BLAST

by Danxk



Series: Ongrange and Peach [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, no tags to feed your curious eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: What is Daniel's birthday treat for Seongwoo?





	Birthday BLAST

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Seongwoo, Daniel and I love you sm.
> 
> \+ this is actually my friend's idea.

“Happy Birthday Ong Seongwoo!” the WANNA ONE members screamed together, popping confetti poppers, clapping and hugging him.

 

He smiled, thanking them all for the effort of actually cooking dishes just for his birthday. Jisung, Minhyun and Sungwoon got all the hard works and headaches when instead of helping int he kitchen and decorations the younger ones, Daehwi’s troupe, played around so much to make a big mess. But thankfully, they finished all the preparations. So at dinnertime they had more than dinner meals.

 

They were having a movie marathon with something like a rom-com when the maknae line actually fell asleep on the matted floor after playing too much. Seongwoo shook his head as he looked at the adorable youngsters, all a mess of limbs and hairs. Jisung took a blanket from a room and tucked the kids under. Then they all resumed watching.

 

Seongwoo was sitting on the couch, pressed against Daniel’s side, whose arms is around his shoulders. “Hyung,” he felt the grumble on Daniel’s chest. He looked at his boyfriend,meeting Daniel’s tearing gaze, he opened his mouth to say something but Daniel closed it immediately with his own lips. Daniel pushed him down the couch, a small moan immediately left his mouth as the younger proceeded on nipping at the area where his shoulder meets his neck. He tilted his head to give Daniel more access. He could feel himself getting warmer from the inside, when his phone rang. Daniel stopped and lifted himself up from Seongwoo’s lying figure. Seongwoo frowned at the lost of physical contact.

 

He sat up as Daniel handed him his phone from the small table next to the couch. He looked at the name registered on the phone, “Who is it?” Daniel asked.

 

Seongwoo let him see the name, __Mom <3,__ Daniel just smiled at him, beckoning him to answer the call.

 

Seongwoo went to their shared room as he answered the call, he was glad to have a long talk with his mom, even if it’s just over the phone. As the call ended Seongwoo felt bad, he missed his mom so much. He was about to go back to the living room when another call registered on his phone from an unknown number. He hesitated for a second before finally answering.

 

“Hey. . .” A girl’s voice greeted from the other line and Seongwoo knew the voice all too well to not recognize it. It was Minji, his former modeling partner.

 

“Hey, how have you been Minji-ah?” Seongwoo said as he flopped back down on Daniel’s bed.

 

“Wow, you still familiar with my voice?” Minji said, giggling at the end.

 

“Yes, we’ve been modeling bestfriends, how could I not?”

 

“Uhm, Seongwoo if you don’t mind, can we have a video call instead? It’s been a long time. I haven’t seen you in person since you’ve started training on Fantagio. Well, if it’s jsut okay with you but if not we can just—”

 

Seongwoo shouldn’t agree, but of course being a good friend to his co-worker. He agreed.

 

As the video got connected, Seongwoo was greeted with an even prettier Minji than before, “Whoa! You’ve gotten prettier Minji-ah.”

 

“Ah, thank you Seongwoo.” She looked embarassed.

 

Then they started talking, coping with the few years of no communication.

 

Seongwoo was too engrossed on their video call that he didn’t notice Daniel opening the door and listening to their flirty conversation.

 

 

 

****~*~** **

 

 

 

“Daniel, what’s wrong babe?” Seongwoo asked as he notice Daniel avoiding him, he’s back ont eh living room and Daniel hasn’t spared him a glance. He tried to corner Daniel, knowing that skinship is the key to get Daniel’s attention; but even that didn’t work. It’s his birthday and he’s getting a cold treatment from his own boyfriend. Finally getting tired of Seongwoo’s unending bugging, Daniel faced the older, “You shouldn’t have came back here,” all the other awake Wanna One members on the living room looked at them as Daniel raised his voice a bit, “You should’ve just spent your whole birthday video calling with that girl. You seemed happier and flirty with her anyway.” and just like that Daniel was out of the room.

 

 

 

****~*~** **

 

 

 

Daniel has no plan of spending the night on the same room as Seongwoo, he went to largest room in the dorm. Putting down a futon on the floor and hugging his peach plushie, he kept on his sulking aura that Minhyun winced as he saw him pouting and boring a hole on the ceiling with his dark gaze.

 

 

“Daniel-ah,” Minhyun called, Daniel looked at him as his eyes softened, “Are you really not sleeping there?” Jisung left the room for the two of them, his beddings are already on Sungwoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi’s shared room and Daehwi loved the idea. He even put his beddings down next to Jisung’s so they’ll sleep together on the floor.

 

“Seongwoo must be cold and feeling alone right now.” Jaehwan said.

 

Daniel thought of Seongwoo shivering alone in their room, but he shook his head, “Let him die cold. That flirt.” Minhyun rolled his eyes; despite their relationship, Daniel, Minhyun observed, is still like a kid at times.

 

Minhyun lets out an exasperated sigh, it’ not like he’s not welcoming Daniel on their room but his sleep talking and teeth gritting would kill him even just for a night. He walked up to his drawer and went on a search rampage on his things, he finally came back with something like a bottle without any labels on hand. He handed it to Daniel, the younger sat up and eyed the bottle.

 

“Hyung, what’s this?” Daniel asked, his eyebrows knitted, curious.

 

“Minki gave it to me, it will fix your problems with Seongwoo.”

 

Daniel looked at him unbelieving, “How? A bottle? I don’t know hyung. . .”

 

“Just take a sip of that, wait for a few minutes then go to your room and you’ll be okay with Seongwoo. Trust me okay?” Minhyun grinned.

 

“What sorcery does this contain?” Daniel asked.

 

“Enough sorcery to __please__  your boyfriend.” Then he was pushing Daniel out of their room.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, is that. . .” Jaehwan asked as Minhyun came back to their room after shooing Daniel.

 

“Shut up Jaehwan, Daniel doesn’t have a gift for Seongwoo. I’m just helping him out. Now sleep.” Minhyun said as he faced the wall to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

****~*~** **

 

Seongwoo is actually worried but he was too tired and sleepy, he knows he wouldn’t appease Daniel that easy anyway. He decided to just plan something the next day.

 

_A jealous Daniel is adorable, but scary._

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo was feeling cold.

 

He was also feeling something on his middle. But being a man means things like that aren’t new to him. He would sometimes wake up with a hard on, he’d immediately run to the bathroom to take care of it. But right now he was too lazy to even think of getting up. _I’ll just take care of it here _,__ he thought as he tried to grab for his blankets to cover him.

 

But something else was wrong.

 

He tried to move his hand again to grab for his blanket, but he couldn’t. On the process of taking the probable situation he’s in he tried vainly to move his hands.

 

Alarmed, he opened his eyes, only to meet Daniel’s daze gaze on top of him.

 

“Daniel what—” he was cut short as Daniel pressed their lips together. He could taste the cake he ate earlier. __But that’s been hours ago, why does he still taste like tthis,__ he asked himself.

 

He wanted to grab his boyfriend’s hair to push their lips even more but again, he couldn’t. He risked a glance at his hands, and he wanted to whimper as his suspicions were confirmed.

 

His hands were tied with velvety knots and he doesn’t have any idea where Daniel got them but he didn’t care because he could feel Daniel’s erection against his abdomen. Daniel nipped on his lower lip, biting and pulling it. Seongwoo smiled at how hungry Daniel looked like.

 

“Hyung. . .” he whispered as his mouth travels down Seongwoo’s jaw, earlobe, neck and he’s biting the skin on his collar and Seongwoo could only arch his back. The restraints starting to frustrate him, “Daniel let go of me and let me touch you, ah. . .” Daniel’s mouth traveling dangerously even further down.

 

“No hyung, let me do everything tonight. I—I didn’t have a gift for you.” Daniel said, his eyes soft as a puppy’s and Seongwoo swore that there was something different about Daniel tonight. His eyes are clouded, lust washing over his entire figure as his cheeks are flashing a tint of red.

 

Having you beside me is a gift alone, no one and nothing could equal, he wanted to say but couldn’t as he felt Daniel’s tongue swirling around his nipple which are upright and swelling now, the other nipple getting flicking play with Daniel’s fingers.

 

Seongwoo wants more, it’s his birthday and he deserves this.

 

But the dazed looked on Daniel’s eyes makes him hold himself back.

 

Then something caught his eye, at the corner of his eyes a bottle glimmered, he looked at it while Daniel was still busy playing.

 

He swore as he looked at it, he knew all too well what kind of liquid does the bottle contained. He’d seen some of them when a friend of his used one when he and his girlfriend had their anniversary and the girl could barely walk the next day. Swallowing, he looked back at Daniel. The dazed  and lusting look on Daniel’s eyes confirmed it all.

 

But he couldn’t complain as he felt Daniel’s calloused and expert hand coat his throbbing dick. He automatically bucked his hips against the contact. Daniel stroked his length, slowly then fast then slow again making Seongwoo catch his breath at an uneven pace.

 

“Daniel, l—let me c—come. . .Please.” But Daniel only gave him a small smile, then he’s off the bed, “No hyung, the celebration isn’t over yet.”

 

Seongwoo vainly sat up with all the restraints, only managing to lift his head off the bed to see Daniel open a box on the foot of the bed. Daniel walked back to the bed, Seongwoo smiled like a fool as he got Daniel’s idea of celebration. A cake on hand while licking the icing off the other. When he fianlly cleaned it off, he slightly dipped his fingers on the cake’s icing again. Seongwoo opened his mouth as Daniel’s finger coated with icing came near his face. Daniel gladly dipped his finger inside Seongwoo’s warm cavern. He pushed it further down, choking Seongwoo then he started thrusting it little by little. Seongwoo’s tongue played with Daniel’s thick fingers, eating the icing at the same time coating it with enough saliva. Daniel could feel his buddy throb as he met Seongwoo’s eyes, teasing him while blowing his fingers.

 

He pulled his hand back, leaving the older’s tongue with nothing to play it. Daniel swallowed hard as he saw Seongwoo lick his lips slowly as if daring him to attack. Instead, Daniel coated his fingers with the icing again. Seongwoo smiled and bit his lip to help himself moaning as he felt Daniel spreading the icing on his nipples. The older arcs his back to get more contact as Daniel plays with his nipples, using his sinful thumb. Daniel would coat his fingers with icing again as he runs out of it while painting his boyfriend’s body with it. Seongwoo only knows nothing to do but push Daniel’s patience further by moaning and groaning on his touch.

 

Daniel’s fingers brush dangerously on the base of his upright cock. Seongwoo let out a high pitched moan when Daniel starts painting the icing on the length of his dick with his fingers acting as the paintbrush, “Shh, stay down hyung, I’m yet to finish my masterpiece,” Daniel said as his fingers travel higher and higher until it reach the tip of Seongwoo’s cock. The older bucked his hips as he felt Daniel fingers drawing circles on the tip of his buddy, spreading the mix of his cum and the icing. He groaned in pleasure. Then slowly, like butterfly fluttering lightly above a flower, Daniel’s index finger slid down to the seam of his ass. The circling game resumes, prodding lightly at Seongwoo’s hole, making him spread his legs wide; welcoming the sensation.

 

Daniel sets the cake down on the bedside table, he immediately went on top of Seongwoo. Claiming his lips with his. Sucking Seongwoo’s sinful tongue to his mouth, licking everything his comes contact with. Then his lips traveled downward, his tongue is once again on Seongwoo’s nipples. He went on his licking business as he felt Seongwoo frustratingly tries to yank his hands from the bind; Seongwoo wants to grind himself against Daniel so bad. The younger kneads his knee against Seongwoo’s middle, sending stars on the back of the older’s eyes. Seongwoo ont he other hand, getting more discomfited, grinds himself against Daniel’s knee just to get himself even just a bit of satisfaction when Daniel plays with him painfully slow.

 

“D-Daniel, fuck me already. . . I can’t. . .” He breathed, he tilts his head back when Daniel’s mouth finally arrived in his middle. Daniel swirled his tongue warm tongue against the skin on the bas of his boyfriend’s cock, licking the icing off. He looked up, just in time to meet Seongwoo’s gaze on him as he licks the icing off, letting his tongue play, up and down. Seongwoo couldn’t coutn how many times has he swallowed already, not breaking their eye contact, as Daniel kisses and licks his dick. He groaned when the tip of Daniel’s tongue pressed against the slit of his cock. “Fuck it Kang! Just do me already—Hngggh, Daniel. . .” Daniel chuckled at the sight.

 

Slowly he swallowed Seongwoo’s dick, the older inhaled sharply. He started to bob his head up and down as his tongue swirls around the length; it’s torture to Seongwoo, because as Daniel does his ministrations, he’s looking at Seongwoo. Daniel loves torturing Seongwoo with pleasure.

 

Seongwoo clutched at the ties on his hands as he could feel that he’d coming to the edge.

 

Daniel noticed how Seongwoo’s face scrunched up. So he stopped all of a sudden and Seongwoo swore that he’ll kick Daniel on his groin once they’re done with their birthday sex celebration.

 

Daniel went back to his lips and Seongwoo could taste the cake and some hints of himself on his mouth.

 

“You’re so tasty Seongwoo hyung,” Just like that he abandoned Seongwoo’s lips again.

 

This time, his diving exploration went deeper.

 

“Daniel!” Seongwoo screamed his name in pleasure.

 

The blond, licked his boyfriend’s hole getting the icing off, “Hmm, you’re really delicious Seongwoo hyung. My favorite kind of food.”

 

Then using his fingers, he entered Seongwoo. Seongwoo’s breathing hitched as he felt two fingers entered him at the same time. His toes curl when Daniel pressed his fingers against his flesh inside. Hitting something, “D—Da—Daniel. . .” he callled breathlessly. He shuddered as Daniel added another finger, scissoring him further.

 

Daniel panted as he kissed Seongwoo again while finger fucking him. Seongwoo meeting his thrusts.

 

Seongwoo kissed him back.

 

They were currently in the heat of their kiss when Daniel pulled his fingers, Seongwoo didn’t even have time to react when Daniel entered his hole with his thick buddy.

 

He didn’t wait for Seongwoo to get used to it, Seongwoo didn’t mind anyway, being fucked without any lube of condoms.

 

They filled their room with grunts, groans and moans.

 

Sweat and saliva mixing.

 

And Seongwoo could only think of cloud nine.

 

Daniel was too hungry of Seongwoo to even think of anything else other than fucking him senseless.

 

But he has better plans.

 

Fucking Seongwoo isn’t the end.

 

 

With a few more hard and rough thrusts, he came inside Seongwoo. The older stroked himself until he came, white releases tainting their tummies.

 

Seongwoo was about to say something on how great his birthday has been, when Daniel suddenly went on his lap.

 

“Daniel,” he called as he felt the younger rocking his hips against his while untying the bounds of Seongwoo's wrists.

 

Daniel reached his hand on the bedside table, taking the bottle, opening it and taking just a sip.

 

Seongwoo could only watch him in awe.

 

“Quite adventurous aren’t you Daniel?” He said. Daniel started grinding his ass against Seongwoo.

 

He lifted himself from Seongwoo’s hips, Seongwoo eyes widen. It’s his first time, surely, first time getting penetrated but he was quite daring, probably the effect of the aphrodisiac.

 

“Wait—Ugh—Daniel did you even prepare yourself?” he asked, but his dick sliding in smoothly is already enough of an answer. Daniel was panting, he encircled his arms around his hyung’s neck as he rocked himself while Seongwoo’s inside him. Too slow and light.

 

“Come on Daniel,” Seongwoo taunted, letting his hands settle on Daniel’s waist; brushing his fingers against Daniel’s bare smooth skin, “Baby, that’s not how you ride Daddy.” Daniel blushed but he started to bounce himself harder against Seongwoo’s cock, until he’s fucking himself, riding Seongwoo wildly.

 

Seongwoo grinned as he looked at the sex starved Daniel, he knew his birthday celebration will take longer that he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was l a m e. Good bye.
> 
> Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_
> 
> PS. I'm now on wattpad lol [Danxk_]


End file.
